Passion and Heart
by miss.lucie
Summary: Melina Perez is the Women's Champion. She's on top of the world. What lengths will she go to, to keep it that way?
1. Raw, Feb 19

_**Passion and Heart.**_

**Chapter 1. Raw, Feb. 19.**

Melina sat herself on the hotel bed and smiled softly to herself.

_I can't believe it! _Melina thought, as she shifted her gaze to her new Women's Championship Belt. It glistened from the light. It had her name carved into the name plate. _This is such a dream I never imagined that today I would be Women's Champion! _

Melina got her laptop out of her suitcase and placed it onto the table, which was facing the flat screened T.V. She didn't know what was on, so she turned it on, and flipped through the channels until her eyes fixated onto Raw starting. She began writing an email to her friends when she heard her theme song. She suddenly looked up from the laptop screen, and watched her match.

"_Intense isn't the word JR!" Commentator Jerry Lawler exclaimed as they watched the Women's championship title match. Melina vs. Mickie James for the belt. It was more than just intense. There was hair pulling, punches, slaps, kicks; all familiar weapons of the body were used in attack and defence. The dominant diva, Melina, was taking control of the match. Just as Melina thought she was going to lose, Considering Mickie James had taken advantage of Melina not paying attention, Mickie suddenly missed a move, And Melina took full advantage, and scored the 3 count._

Seeing the footage again caused Melina to shed a tear or two. She knew Mickie wanted her re-match, because Mickie believed the title was hers. Melina also knew that jealousy was going to come out now, considering that Melina was loud, obnoxious and made sure her opinions were known. Melina's cell phone went off. Melina flicked her bangs out of her face, and looked at the caller ID. _Jesse Hernandez. _Jesse was Melina's trainer back in the Indies, and when she was a student in The School of Hard Knocks.

Melina picked up the phone awkwardly, considering she hadn't spoken to Jesse in years. "Hello?" Melina asked, acting as she didn't know who was on the other end.

"Hey Mel!" Jesse smiled on the other end. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Jesse. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here!"

"Don't be like that Mel. You know you would have made it. Even though people put you down, and called you every negative name under the moon, you put your mind, body and soul into it. You were so determined, and you were so concentrated. You have so much passion for the business that I knew you'd do well with yourself. I never once doubted you!"

"Don't lie Jesse. I know you doubted me. You thought that I was another prissy, high egoed girl. You thought as soon as I broke a nail, I'd leave. Well Jesse, Sorry to disappoint, But I'm Women's champion! I've busted my ass to be where I am. I've broken bones, Nails and I've had my teeth punched in by girls who were jealous of me, and wanted to prove something. It's made me stronger and tougher than you'll ever know!" Melina screamed into the phone, and slammed it shut viciously.

Melina had kept getting told that she was too short, too ugly, too fat, and too small, and along with every other negative comment under the moon. Melina knew that in her heart that she should continue on. In 2002, Melina was lucky enough to get scouted by Tom Pritchard, a wrestler at the time. She went to workouts with WWE When they did shows on the west coast. At the end of 2003, Melina's California dream came true. She got signed.

Melina went to the hotel bathroom, and wiped off her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Women's champion. _Melina smiled, as she tied her long brown hair back in a bun before turning the lights off, and hopping into bed with her championship on the other pillow, beside her. She smiled as she watched it shine. She knew no one would get her title. Without a down and dirty fight. Melina slowly fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

**Hey you guys! So, what'd ya'll think of it? If I get some reviews, I might just keep the story going once I pass where I ended it for my school work. (H)**

**Remember, Reviews Update. **


	2. A day in the life of the Womens Champ

****

**Chapter 2. A day in the life as Women's Champion.**

Melina woke up in a happy mood. She looked straight at her title, and smiled. It continued to shine, from the sun which was peeking through the curtains. Melina rolled over to see the time. 9.15am. Melina rolled out of bed. She opened up her laptop and checked her emails, and went for a shower. When she got out, she got changed into skin tight, grey, faded jeans. She put on a blue, green and white tube top. She put on a heart pendant that her parents gave her for Día Del Niño, Back when it was her 17th birthday. Since she was an only child, her parents didn't care that she was almost an adult. She put in platinum large hoop earrings. Melina walked back out to receive her make up bag. She did her make up, and she did her hair. She curled it, and left her bangs out. Melina walked back into where her knee high boots were. She put them on. Melina placed her Women's championship belt next to her grey and black canvas bag. She collected her wallet, sharpie, pocket mirror, car keys, sunglasses, Key card, her iPod and Cell phone. She placed everything in her bag, and she did a double check of everything before she walked out of her hotel room onto the way of her rental Porsche boxer 2005 model.

Melina walked into the WWE Photo shoot with her title over her left shoulder. She was Mickie sitting down getting her make up done. She casually glanced up, and saw Melina. She smiled a small smile, before looking back down and removing the smile from her face. Melina couldn't help but feel slightly bad. She shrugged it off once she got sent to the dressing room to get changed and to get her makeup done. Melina walked to the photo set where they were getting set up. Melina was dressed in a black and green dress. The green part was over her cleavage, and the rest was black. She wore black, green and white striped socks and black boots.

"Melina, try and act, like you're at the top of the world, and that you're mad that people are trying to decimate you, and make you lose your title." The photographer instructed.

While Melina was posing, she spotted Mickie James watching her. Mickie smiled again, and grabbed her bag, and left. A few hours later, Melina did the exact same thing, but she went to see her Boyfriend Johnny Nitro for lunch.


	3. You think you're better than me!

**Hey you guys. I felt like adding most of the story that I've written already. There's up to 6 chapters, and I'll definately do a sequel, or something or other. give me ideas, and I will. Lotsa love, and remember; if you guys review this story, I'll definately write more. :

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – You think you're better than me?**

"This is the lumber Jill match, scheduled for one fall, for the Women's championship this match can only be won by pin fall or submission, and during the course of the match, If one diva is thrown from the ring, they will be thrown right back in. Now introducing the Lumberjills, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Broke Adams, Kristal, Jillian Hall, Michelle McCool and Trinity!" The announcer Tony Chimel announced, as the divas made their way down the ramp, to surround the ring, as Lumberjills.

All of a sudden, the challenger Ashley Massaro's theme came on. The blonde 'Punk' Diva who had black tips in her long curly hair and snake bites made her way to the start of the massive ramp. She stood and did the 'Rock on' sign, which released her cover of Playboy Magazine.

"Introducing the challenger, Playboy cover girl, Ashley!" Tony announced. The blonde wore a leather, Black and red corset top, and a black and red mini skirt. With fishnets underneath, along with wrestling boots. She made her way towards the ring. She got in via bottom rope, she got onto a turn buckle and did the rock on sign again, to the fans, as she waited for Melina. Finally Melina's music hit, and the red carpet rolled down the ramp, and the 'Paparazzi' started flashing the cameras at her.

"Coming from Los Angeles, California, She is the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" Melina held the title high, as she walked down the red carpet, close to Ashley and the Lumberjills. Melina wore cream colored pants, and torso top with exactly the same patterns. Melina wore a fur jacket and fur boots. Melina walked up the steel steps that joined to the ring. She walked down the apron, and did her signature leg split while entering the ring. Melina handed the referee her belt, and took off the jacket, and threw it out of the ring. The bell finally rang, Ashley grabbed Melina's hair, and threw her into the ring floor. Ashley rolled onto Melina, Punching her with full aggression. Melina rolled out of the ring, only to get thrown back in by Maria, Torrie Wilson, and Candice Michelle. When Melina went to the ropes Ashley rolled her up for the pin, which got a near fall of 2, because Melina kicked out. Melina motioned for Ashley to wait a second, but Ashley didn't listen, and she go the rope whiplash. Melina pulled Ashley into a corner, and placed her boot under Ashley's neck, making the referee do a 5 second and Ashley used her forearm in Melina's face, and pushed her into a corner and continued the forearms. Then she stopped and put her own boot under Melina's chin, but Melina kicked Ashley to cause her to fall. Melina picked up a handful of hair and screamed at Ashley.

"Do you think you're better than me?!?!" Melina screamed into Ashley's face, and put her onto the ropes, slightly choking her. The referee got to 3 counts and Melina pulled back the rope, causing Ashley to fall. Melina pulled her towards the middle of the ring, and picked up her legs and screamed, "Let's go for a little ride" and spun Ashley around in circles, and let her go. Melina went for a pin, considering Ashley was screaming in pain. Melina only got the 2 count, because Ashley raised her shoulder. Melina started to dig her boots into Ashley's back, and eventually stopped the submission move. Some of the divas were banging their hands on the apron to encourage Ashley. Melina whipped Ashley into the ropes, but ended up getting counted by Ashley. Ashley went back to the forearms attacks. Ashley Irish whipped Melina into another corner, and stood on top of her, and flipped Melina over. Ashley stood onto the second rope, going to do her Star struck move, which was an elbow drop. Ashley missed it, because Melina rolled out of the way. Melina took advantage and went to pin Ashley, but she only got 2 because Ashley kicked out, causing Melina to scream her high pitched scream. Ashley pushed Melina into the ropes, and rolled Melina up,, but Melina rolled through, and got the 3 count.

"Here's your winner, and still the WWE Women's champion, Melina!" Tony announced after the bell was rung. Melina stood up and held her title high, as the divas didn't agree with the results. Ashley wasn't happy ether, and attacked Melina and Melina rolled out of the ring, and Melina got thrown back in by the divas who also entered the ring to help Ashley out. The bell run viciously as every diva was attacking each other. Melina rolled out of the ring, gripping her title strongly, not intending to let go. Trinity, Jillian, Michelle McCool, and Kristal all accompanied Melina back to the dressing room.


	4. I don't take you seriously& I never will

* * *

Week after week, Melina continued to get beaten by Candice Michelle. Candice continually rubbed into Melina's face, but Melina wouldn't give in, considering that she's still Women's Champion, and she made sure that no-one would take away her title. It was the early morning, of June 24th, which was Vengeance; Night of Champions. Melina woke up. She felt different, like something about her wasn't the same. She shrugged it off, and had a quick shower, tied her hair up, and put up enough make up to make herself look decent, and she got into a denim mini skirt, and a 'It's okay to stare' shirt, back from when MnM Were still together. Melina decided to ditch the limo for a quick walk to find some pattern for her ring attire for that night, for the _champion. _Melina decided on of half white, and half black for her ring attire. Michelle McCool and Kristal saw Melina, and walked inside. When they finally pried themselves away from the gorgeous clothes, Melina was gone. The girls decided they'd see her before her match. Melina decided that she'd com and get the outfit in 10 minutes, seeing as though they started it straight away one she mentioned Vengeance and that it was urgent. Melina went into the coffee shop next door to decided what to have. She ended up picking Red Bull to enlighten her mood. Once Melina collected her outfit, she headed back to her room to get ready for a Autograph session at noon. Melina chose a 'Feed the Models' shirt, black skin tight jeans and bright pink toed heels.

Melina walked into the area that the Autograph session was being held at. She saw Jesse Hernandez standing in the queue, and ordered that he can't come inside because of the feud they'd had a few months prior. There were mainly girls there, being suck ups because Candice Michelle ignored them. But there were also a lot of girls who want to be in the WWE and be exactly like Melina. They had photos and autographs. So many fans gave Melina their Email, Cell phone numbers, and their My Space URLs. There was one girl, that caught Melina's eye. She was an exact splitting image of her. After the autograph signing, the girl was no where to be seen. Melina thought about it for a while, and decided to get what she needed, and head off to the arena where she caught up with Johnny Nitro, and went out to lunch, not knowing that their lives were dramatically going to change.

"Introducing the challenger, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle!" Lillian Garcia announced, while standing in the middle of the ring, watching Candice enter the ring, with a confident smile on her face as she greeted the crowd and waited for Melina. Melina's music hit, and Melina walked down the red carpet, with the paparazzi's cameras flashing in her face, as she did her entrance on the ring apron. Melina held the title over her head, and kissed it softly as she handed it to Mike Chioda, the referee. He called for the bell as both of the women stood in the middle of the ring. Melina started trash talking; what she was known for. They got into a head and elbow tie up, before Melina took full control of the match. Out of no where, Candice Michelle did her go daddy elbow drop, and pinned Melina for 3. Melina sat up, and she started screaming, as Candice Michelle was in absolute shock. She was the new Women's Champion. She started crying of joy, while Melina was still thinking that it was a controversy.

Melina walked into the dressing room, where Jillian and Victoria were waiting for her. Paparazzi walked backstage, to take a photo of her post-match. Out of frustration, Melina grabbed the camera, threw it at the wall, and screamed. Melina wasn't in the best mood. Michelle McCool, and Kristal walked in, and the girls all had a hug. The girls all knew how badly that championship meant to Melina, and she'd do anything to get it back.


	5. Now introducing, Beth Phoenix

**This story brought to you by, Red Bull, Coke and, Looshi Kaos' mind! Also, just a special reminder just to say, Don't forget your condoms! 

* * *

**

"Melina, you can't go out like that!" Jillian exclaimed, as Melina walked into the room, wearing a 'cast'. "They won't fall for it. Especially Mickie."

"Pfft." Melina rolled her eyes. "She's about as dumb as a pickle. Honestly. She may give me a run for my money, but Candice Michelle will definitely fall for it, even if Mickie doesn't."

"Anyways." Jillian chirped, flipping away her blonde hair. "Got me a replacement tag team partner?"

"Of course I did Jillian." Melina responded, a little angry. "She'll be here, Trust me."

Melina and Jillian got ready, and the pair went out to the sound of Melina's theme song. Melina hobbled out, because of her injured ankle. She clutched the microphone, she placed it towards her face.

"I can't compete tonight, because of a badly sprained ankle, that you did Candice!" Melina bitterly yelled. "And, Instead of Jillian competing alone, I decided to get her an replacement. Mickie, You might know her. Everyone, a close, personal friend of mine, Beth Phoenix!"

Beth Phoenix walked out, and Melina, and Jillian spoke strategy, as they walked down the ramp to the ring. Candice Michelle kissed her championship, just to make Melina more angry than she already was, considering that she lost to Candice.

The match started, but it became nothing but a blur for Melina, considering she kept yelling at the fans who were behind where she was sitting, cheering on Candice and Mickie. Mickie got kicked out of the ring, and Jillian took advantage, and pinned Candice, who was on the end of a sit out face buster, and got the 3 count. Jillian's music hit, and Melina smiled, and clapped. Melina got into the ring, and the 3 of them all attacked Candice Michelle. Mickie came, and fought them off, as Mickie and Candice are best friends.

The 3 girls laughed, and walked back to the dressing room, to be greeted by Jonathan Coachman. "Beth, Can I speak to you for a second?"

Beth awkwardly nodded, and followed Jonathan Coachman back to his office, while Melina and Jillian walked back into the room, curious. Melina felt a tap on her shoulder, and she spun around on her heel. She saw Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro's best friend.

"Joey!" Melina cried, as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just to see my favourite former women's champion." He smiled, as he caught her in a bear hug.

"Ahem, you mean Women's champion, because at Great American Bash, that title's going right around my waist!" Melina smiled.

Jillian nodded, unknowingly. "Yeah, I guess…"

"You know something. Spill." Melina ordered, as Joey left.

"Uhm… can't tell you.. But, Yeah.. I better go.. Have fun." Jillian left in a hurry, not even locking her locker, with her cell phone which was beeping.

There was a text message from Beth Phoenix.

'_Hey Jill. I can't believe Melina thinks that I won't be coming after the championship. Honestly. How dumb can she get? I said so on that my main goal was to take the Womens Championship. Call me back later, okay? Love Beth.'_

Melina didn't think that they were friends, or anything near it. Beth practically hated Jillian. Of what she saw anyway, was always Jillian fighting over the hair straightener, or make up. The two never got along. So what were they doing swapping text messages about her, and, saying _love_?


	6. The new Womens Champion!

**Spider pig, Spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does. :D enjoy the last chapter of this! Unless ya'll give me ideas. :D

* * *

**

Melina found an old outfit from a while back that she used when she was still with MnM, and decided that it'd be good to use for the Great American Bash. Melina avoided Jillian and Beth for the whole day, and hung out with Victoria and Kristal instead.

Melina walked down to the ramp, in her leopard patterned outfit, and stood waiting for Candice Michelle. She walked down the ramp, feeling unsure of herself. She did her ring entrance, and the two stood in the middle of the ring. Their fight was pretty brutal. Since Jonathan Coachman was in a really mad mood, he had forced it to be a No DQ Match, meaning anything goes. There were forearms, punches and a lot of hair pulling. Beth had found out about what happened when they left, and tried to make it up to her.

"MELINA I'm SORRY!" Beth screamed from the ramp. Melina simply ignored her, and continued beating up Candice with a chair, and pinned her for 3.

"Your new Womens Champion, MELINA!" Melina smiled, as she hugged the title she'd longed for almost a month. Candice Michelle wasn't upset, and she wasn't overly happy.

Candice stood up, as she leant on a rope. She stumbled over to Melina, and extended her hand. Melina looked deep into her eyes, and searched that she had no glint of evil in her eyes. Melina didn't know how she could have doubted Candice. She shook Candice's hand and gave her a hug. Melina had bigger issues to deal with now that she was once again, Women's Champion. Bigger issues that Candice Michelle. She thought that now she had her title, she could become friends with Mickie and Candice, and ally with them, and go against Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall.

"Melina!" Candice called out, as Melina was about to exit the ring. Candice jogged up to her. "Melina, you have a lot of Passion and heart. I respect that."

Melina went to say something to Candice, but Candice had disappeared into the Diva's dressing room. Melina smiled at the journey that the Womens Championship had taken her, and hoped that there will be more of them.


End file.
